


Горная тропа

by boloh, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloh/pseuds/boloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Одним вечером, Геральт подошёл к сидящему в кресле Эмгыру, вытянул книгу у него из рук и поманил за собой.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Горная тропа

Чем больше времени Геральт проводил в компании Эмгыра, тем больше мелочей о нём он узнавал. Это было естественно и в некотором роде приятно. Например, вряд ли многие знали, что император Нильфгаарда предпочитает ходить по спальне босиком или обкусывает кончик пера, если крепко задумывается над написанным. Что имбирный бисквит — его любимое угощение к чаю, или что в карете его укачивает, поэтому он с большей охотой путешествует верхом. 

Все эти детали добавляли Эмгыру человечности, жизни, и Геральт уже не мог вспомнить, как воспринимал его бездушным захватчиком, почти что монстром. Конечно, с того времени Эмгыр изменился. И, пожалуй, ещё одна вещь, о которой мало кто знал, — он искренне раскаивался в некоторых своих решениях, но готов был нести за них ответственность до конца. 

— Я был не прав, теперь я знаю, но это никак не уменьшает моей вины. Она всегда будет со мной, — спокойно, но с горечью говорил он, и Геральт понимал, о чём речь. Он тоже не раз совершал неверный выбор: убивал невинных по ошибке или незнанию, не справлялся с контрактами. Уходил, когда было ещё рано, приходил, когда было уже поздно. Но в его случае ошибка стоила одной или нескольких жизней, а в случае Эмгыра их количество исчислялось сотнями и тысячами. 

Геральт очень смутно мог представить, какая ответственность лежит на плечах Эмгыра, потому что его собственная весила как два меча, и, строго говоря, была не слишком тяжёлой ношей. 

— Есть вещи, за которые я не понёс должного наказания. — Эмгыр задумчиво смотрел мимо стен, покачивая виски в бокале, и в его взгляде отчётливо читалось: "Поэтому я накажу себя сам". Довольно жестоко, но справедливо. Геральт не мог с этим помочь, да и что тут сделаешь? Хотя...

Одним вечером, он подошёл к сидящему в кресле Эмгыру, вытянул книгу у него из рук и поманил за собой. 

— В чём дело? — тот нахмурился, но под действием уверенного выражения лица и упрямого молчания поднялся, и это уже было хорошим знаком. Сердце Геральта глухо стучало в груди от того, что он собирался сделать. 

— Встань на колени, — спокойно сказал он, когда они дошли до центра комнаты. Эмгыр сощурился, его челюсть напряглась так, что заиграли желваки, и у Геральта промелькнула мысль, что все-таки зря он это затеял. Ещё было слишком рано для чего-то подобного, Эмгыр не согласится, и возникшее между ними равновесие пошатнётся, развалится и полетит к чертям. Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Но Эмгыр продолжал молчать и сверлить Геральта пристальным взглядом. Понимал ли он, чего хочет Геральт? 

— Встань. На. Колени, — раздельно повторил тот, сделал шаг вперёд и обхватил шею Эмгыра сзади, притянув к себе и упёршись лбом в лоб, смотря глаза в глаза. — Ты доверяешь мне, а я знаю, что делаю, поэтому всё, что тебе нужно, — послушаться. 

— Да ты шутишь?.. — сквозь зубы начал Эмгыр, но не договорил, его голос дрогнул и охрип. Геральт погладил большим пальцем затылок, массируя ямку в основании черепа, наклонил вперёд и мягко, но уверенно поцеловал в переносицу, стараясь убедить одним только касанием. 

— Отдай мне контроль, — не отнимая губ прошептал он, положил вторую руку на чужое плечо и надавил. Эмгыр сопротивлялся, но оставался на месте, хотя мог уйти. Геральт направлял его вниз, но не держал — ему нужно было не подчинить, ему нужно было, чтобы Эмгыр сдался сам. 

— С какой стати, мне делать это? — ощетинился тот. 

— Потому что я понял, что тебе надо, — просто ответил Геральт, зная, что правда — сильнейшее оружие, которым он владеет. Эмгыр был раздражён, а ещё — растерян, и колебался, словно боялся ухнуть в неизвестность, стоя на тонком, протянутом над пропастью, тросе. Откуда ему было знать, что Геральт толкает его в спину только затем, чтобы подхватить в следующую, после падения, секунду. Единственное, что оставалось — довериться. 

— И что же мне нужно? — не теряя яда и скепсиса в голосе спросил он. 

Геральт надавил чуть сильнее, и закаменевшее под пальцами плечо вздрогнуло.

— Для начала — опуститься на колени, — повторил он. Эмгыр скривился, будто делал над собой невероятное усилие, затем крепко зажмурился и шумно выдохнул. Оставалось подтолкнуть совсем немного. — Сейчас. Сделай это. 

— Позже, ты ответишь, — с яростью пообещал Эмгыр, но подчинился.


End file.
